Noah Cross
Noah Cross is the main antagonist of the 1974 film Chinatown. He was played by the late John Huston. History He is know to be the richest and most powerful man in Los Angeles during the 1930s. Being the head of the city's water department, Cross secretly exploits his position to destroy water tanks and poison wells. During the start of the film, private investigator Jake Gittes (the protagonist of the film) learns that Cross' son-in-law Hollis Mulwray has been found dead in a freshwater reservoir. Gittes also learns that Mulwray had a girlfriend and was once a business partner of Cross, who then offers to double Gittes' fee in exchange for finding Mulwray's girlfriend. Later on, Gittes soon learn that Mulwray was actually murdered, as he came across a conspiracy plan of using the new reservoir to irrigate newly purchased properties while leaving the Northwest Valley dry. At first, Gittes suspects that Cross' daughter Evelyn is responsible; this was further intensified when a woman named Ida Sessions (who was posing as Evelyn earlier in the film) was found dead with salt water inside her lungs. He also finds a pair of bifocals that were missing from the crime scene during the murder of Mulwray. As Gittes confronts Evelyn, she finally confesses of having of a little secret: she was raped by Cross at age 15, resulting her to give birth to her sister/daughter Katherine. She also reveals that she staged the rumor of Mulwray having Katherine as his girlfriend to keep her away from the clutches of Cross. Evelyn also points out that the bifocals are not Mulwray's, since he doesn't wear them. Gittes then decides to help both Evelyn and Katherine escape into Mexico. While having Evelyn to meet at her butler's home in Chinatown, he summons Noah to the Mulwray residence, where he produces the evidence to prove that Cross is behind the murders. Noah then admits of his true plan: to incorporate the Northwest Valley into the city of Los Angeles, which will cover up his crimes and bring the entire city enough water to produce an extravagant fortune. Cross then has his henchman Claude Mulvihill to hold Gittes at gunpoint, forcing him to take to the women. When the three reach the Chinatown hiding place, the police are already there and detain Gittes. Evelyn will not allow Cross to approach Katherine, and when he is undeterred, she shoots him in the arm and drives away with Katherine. However, the police fires on Evelyn, killing her (much to Katherine's distraught). Cross then takes the opportunity to take Katherine for himself and leads her away while a demoralized Gittes leaves with his associates in shame, with one of them saying, "Forget it, Jake. It's Chinatown." It is revealed at some point in the 1990 sequel, The Two Jakes, that Katherine managed to escape from Cross's grasp, though it is unknown how she did; either she has ran away or has killed Cross while doing so. Personality During the process of the villain, he is shown to be an old fashioned and posh at first but over the course of the flim he becomes more dark and sinister. He is also vindictive as he tries to guiltrip Evelyn into handing over Katherine claiming that he hadn't got long left. He is also a bit shy as he tries to avoid publicity. It's also shown that he is a coward as he is horrified at Evelyn's death. Trivia *He shares many similarities with Mr. Burns. Both are old and rich. Both terrorise others and don't receive any punishment. *Noah Cross is the only non-western villain John Houston played. *At the time, Houston's portrayal of Cross was controversial as it was deemed to dark. Gallery Noah cross.jpg Screenshot_2015-10-31-11-58-45.png|Cross guilt tripping Evelyn into giving him Katherine Screenshot_2015-10-31-11-56-14.png|Cross leading a terrified Katherine away Category:Old Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Murderer Category:Rich Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Business Villains Category:Tyrants Category:Master Manipulator Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Movie Villains Category:Outright Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Successful Villains Category:Egotist Category:Kidnapper Category:Misogynists Category:Sadists Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Liars Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Mongers Category:Blackmailers Category:Charismatic villain Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Lawful Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Parents Category:Mastermind Category:Criminals Category:Crime Lord Category:Perverts Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Psychopath Category:Polluters Category:Male Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Non-Action Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Inconclusive Villains Category:Abusers Category:Related to Hero Category:Traitor Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Provoker Category:Hypocrites Category:Rapists